User blog:Ootwar/My retirement
Dear Greeny Phatom fanbase, and the wiki community. I have been a great person and an okay leader to this community, for a really long time. If it wasn't for us, we wouldn't have expanded our communities and connected them in a way that's the most possible. But talking about my accomplishments in this community is not exactly why am I here, although I may come back to it a bit in this blog post. As you all know, I have promised my semi-retirement to occur somewhere after Project Ruby and Project Sapphire (Star Commander; which is still on hold because artist's block), and I have been thinking about it deeply. Very deeply. Friends and other people like Ryan Silberman, Oscar Street, Diskki Hoax, and John Leagsdurg, have been former Greeny Phatom fans, and have talked to me more about this kind of subject, and even Encyclopedia Dramatica has made me think about it more. The Greeny Phatom community. That it's filled with lies and random non-sense. And, they're right. We should use our imagination into something better than just writing about circus shows and Sony Wonder Soup, which then gave me the idea for the movie script. And that hasn't been going well either. The pressure that usually is put into independent productions, especially cartoons, may overwhelm people, even the creators themselves. But we keep marching on, strong. And here's where this comes in, that I want to mention that: I am going to retire from the Greeny Phatom community. Kind of. Why kind of? Well, let me talk about what I... hate(?) about the community and the... "show". I have grown tired and independent from the "non-sense" and the community, but I still stayed in this community for almost a year after I realized what I feel about it, because I still want to help people achieve something for once. But it kinda didn't succeed very well. There's not much story put into "episodes", no good transcripts, and worst of all, you keep using third-party characters, because this is just something that might get around copyright laws, and that your imagination shall roam very freely. For me, this shouldn't work that way. Now, I'm also guilty for inserting random non-sense and third-party characters from other franchises into the Greeny Phatom clusterfuck, I admit. That aside, we should focus more on the stories, the timelines, the characters themselves, and not make them too similar to something from the real world, or even into each other. I mean, Jesus Fuck, I don't think anyone can seperate Little Guy and Dr Beanson from a distance. And look, Little Guy Clones are exactly what their names are saying. They're not just clones, but meaningless re-colors and slightly different personalities, not to mention the too similar appearances (which may contribute to the emphasis on "Clones" in the name). But it shouldn't be like this. At all. Well, maybe. Anyway, the community is a shithole, full of lies and non-sense, which needs to wake up and realize there needs to be more focus around something else than Sony Wonder Soup. There should be more focus aronud what makes characters characters, instead of just similar appearances and ant-like bodies for everyone. That's what I honestly think of what the community is, at this moment. Now, I'll tell you why I may be staying for a while. I'm staying because of something big that we haven't finished and won't until a long time later. The movie. The crossover. This may be the only good thing to come out of this community. Well, aside from The Greeny Phatom Show, which was actually a parody made by Ryan, one of the people who helped me at thinking about this, which, in fact, has positive reviews on YouTube. The whole Greney Phatom Show page in this wiki is basically why Ryan came back to visit. Because it's all lies. And it then sealed the deal. I had to do this. After the film is finished, I shall no longer enter nor relate to this community at all, although I may remain in the legacy of the wiki, as a good leader between 2015 and 2016, that helped make this wiki bigger. Now, as the good leader about to exit the community for once and for all (except for when the movie script is being worked on), I may pass the torch to a trusted friend, TheworldofBingbang32, KTMWikia8000 and MovieLover9000, as they will be rewarded as the new leaders. There are so many plans, that have yet to be finished, like the Greenytoons News Network. And I shall give them all to you two, to continue as part of my legacy. Why did I decide to retire now? After many discussions and consideration, I thought that now was the perfect time to retire as a leader. That now, it was time for the entire community to actually wake up, and realize that they need to make this more original and focus on it more than they ever did, to treat it as an actual intellectual property, as their baby. Because that's what the community did. Give birth to this wiki and grew with it. What am I going to do after retirement? Focus more on school, animation, illustration and game development. Like what I first look up to, when I started school. I'm graduating from 9th grade, and I do look forward to both my future and education, as well as the future of this community. Will it crumble behind me, or will it continue shining, or even start shining more? Only time will tell. Oh, and before I go, thank you all, for being like a family to me and each other. A weird one, but I guess it's acceptably weird. Happy Summer, happy Greeny Phatom Wiki's 5th anniversary, and I wish you all good luck. It's time for me to move on. Goodbye, ladies, gentlemen and beautiful LGBTQ people. You will always be remembered. And I really hope you remember me too, and be there for me. ~Laser (talk) 23:16, 5. 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts